Amaimon X Reader: Cutie
by Rena Osada
Summary: Coming back from the candy shop to see a sleeping Amaimon. Oneshot


Sorry guys i haven't posted like anything for quite a while. I've been quite lazy to write. I've pretty much lost inspiration for my Hikaru X Reader thing so I'll probably finish that in one more chapter. Sorry for the delay. Also it was my first ever fanfiction so i know it kind of sucks but I'm glad you enjoyed it. THANK YOU for all the support you have been giving me i really appreciate it. in the meanwhile here is a oneshot i created. Thanks everyone! By the way i also posted this on DeviantArt under the same name so please don't bug me about copyright things

* * *

You were just heading back home from the bulk store after buying 10 pounds of candy. Your shoulders ached, it was hot and you were sweating. As you lazily trudged back home, you tripped on a pebble and nearly fell. Some children nearby saw and giggled, pointing at you with those sticky fingers of theirs. _Stupid kids_ you thought and stuck your tongue out at them. They giggled some more and ran away. You grumbled to yourself and kept on walking.

Earlier that day, your boyfriend- Amaimon the Earth King (yes you were crazy enough to date a demon like him) went through all your cupboards at ate all your candy. He was such a sweet boyfriend though. Even though he was possessive, childish and obsessed with candy, you found all of those things strangely attractive and loved all of him. However he couldAs you were reading some of your favourite manga you heard a childish voice call from the kitchen. " _!" he whined, "You're almost out of candy! Buy me some more!" you pouted and tried to ignore him, as if you didn't hear him. "_!" he yelled louder, "You know I hate being ignored!" you groaned and yelled back, "Amaimon you're running my wallet dry! I can't afford to keep buying you all this candy!" you complained. Amaimon hopped over to you and crouched on the edge of the couch where your feet lay. He took a stack of money and plopped it on your feet. It was heavy. "Ow!" you exclaimed, "What was that about?! That really hur-" you stopped in your tracks and stared at the pile of money. Your eyes widened "Where did you get that?!" you asked excitedly. He stared at you with his usual stoic expression. Seriously, how could you let yourself fall for him? But still... "Brother got it for me. As you know, brother is rich, but he also somehow got rights to 7% of the money that comes right out of something called a "mint". Anyway he gives some of that to me as my allowance. I spend most of it on candy and you." He explained. You looked around. Aside from the mess of candy wrappers, you two did live in quite the nice apartment. It was modern and chic. He knew how you liked this sort of thing. That was sweet. Wait. Mephisto had rights to 7% of money from the mint? God knows how he did that. You shake that thought out of your head and turn to Amaimon. "How come you never showed this to me? You've been using my money up when you had an endless supply!" you glared at him. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Well...if I told you then you would know I only got the money from brother. I wanted you to think I earned it all on my own..." he said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. How cute, he wanted to impress me! I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Why only tell me now then?" you asked innocently and smiled. "You looked tired of buying me candy and I thought you would stop...Also..." he paused, looking uneasy. You nuzzled your face in his neck, "yees?" you questioned. He hesitated. "Candy tastes better when it's from you." He said, looking away. You blushed. _Aaw!_ Satisfied, you gave him a quick kiss on his lips and grinned widely. "Ok then!" you said cheerfully, "I'll go buy your candy for you since you were being so sweet! I'll be right back ok?" he looked surprised but then extremely happy. He grinned, "OOOK!" you were taken aback by his sudden outburst of actual emotion, but soon accepted it. With that, you headed out with the stack of money.

It was now evening and you finally arrived home. You dropped the tremendously heavy bag of candy and started panting. God, that walk home was so tiring. You remembered the strange look the cashier gave you when you asked for this much candy. You sloppily took out your key and opened the door. "Sorry I'm late Amaimon, I bought your candy!" you yelled into the empty room. Amaimon was nowhere to be seen. You shrugged and lazily walked over to the kitchen. You opened the few cabinets that were reserved for Amaimon's candy and started filling them. When you were finished, you decided that you were in desperate need of a nap. You yawned and walked towards the bedroom door. Just as you were about to twist the knob, you noticed a trail of candy wrappers leading to the bedroom. Amaimon. You sighed and entered. "I'm back Amai-" you cut yourself off. Candy wrappers cluttered you entire room and there lay Amaimon taking a nap on the bed. You walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. You smiled. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep. You brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and lay next to him. You pulled the blankets over both of you and snuggled close to him. Your eyes felt heavy as you slowly started to fall asleep.

You are a morning person. You woke up at about 6:00am today. You stretched out your arms and yawned. You heard a faint snoring from beside you. Your boyfriend was still sleeping. You rested your chin in your hands as you stared at your beloved Amaimon. He looked so precious in his sleep. You stroked his face and a hint of a smile seemed to appear on his face. "How cute..." you accidentally said out loud. His eyes shot open at that statement and glared at you. "What was that _? You should never call a man _cute. _It's disrespectful." He said with a hint of irritation in his voice. You decided to tease him a little more. "AAAAW! But you're just so adorable when you sleep! I just couldn't help myself!" you smirked. He sighed and gently rolled you onto your stomach. He put his mouth to your ear and whispered. His hot breath tingled on your skin. "No you're the cute one," he started and nuzzled his face in your neck. "You're funny, adorable, and incredibly sweet. Even your name is sweet _." You blush at his praise and smile. "No, that would be your name wouldn't it Amaimon?" he blushed deeply (Note: Amaimon is his name but can also mean sweet). "Well..." he grumbled. He looked so cute right now! "Cutie." You teased. "Stop!" he whined. You giggled. You looked at the clock- it was about time you got up. "Well anyways Amaimon, I should really be getting going now." You started to sit up and you felt a soft tail wrap around your waist and pull you back down. Amaimon wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you like a teddy bear. "No, don't go yet. Stay with me a little longer." He buried his face in your shirt. You grinned mischievously. "Cutie~" "_!" he yelled. You laughed. "Okay Amaimon. I'll make you a deal. I'll stay with you for as long as you want today until noon if you let me call you Cutie for the rest of the day." He tossed the idea around in his head. He didn't want to be called a stupid nickname but was just too possessive of you to let you go now. "Fine." He said in his usual stoic voice. He didn't want to show you how irritated he was. You gave him a toothy grin and hugged him tightly. "YAY! Thanks Cutie~!" "I love you too..." he turned away from you and grumbled something angrily


End file.
